


Disguise

by MilyV



Series: neddenweek2020 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Femke was so disappointed because Agnes wouldn't be able to be with her on her special day. However, a special delivery would change everything.
Relationships: Female Denmark/Female Netherlands (Hetalia)
Series: neddenweek2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840663
Kudos: 3





	Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Female Netherlands= Femke.  
> Female Denmark= Agnes.

Femke felt let down. She couldn’t understand why. It’s not like she had never given any importance to her birthday. After all, it was just another day. Yet she kept staring at the same message for almost ten minutes. 

_ I’m sorry, honey. I have to work all week, that’s why I had to cancel my flight. I know we were supposed to see each other today. I’m so, so sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you soon. I love you! _

She dropped her phone and just laid on the couch. She was sad beyond measurements. She put a pillow over her face and took a deep breath. What was she supposed to do now? Maybe order some pizza and beer. Watch some Netflix and later fall asleep. She shrugged, she had it worst. 

She sat in front of her computer and saw her screensaver. It was a picture with her fianceé. They had taken that photo the day they had gotten engaged. They looked so happy there. She touched the screen, where Agnes’s face was. 

She missed her so much. She had taken a job in another country. Her move out was hard on her, even though she tried her best to not show it. She didn’t allow herself to be selfish. However, every time she got up and looked at her left side, there was no one. Those first weeks were so hard on her, that she even cried. But she was careful to not mention that to Agnes. 

Now, she had to face her birthday without her partner. She told herself she was a big girl. Maybe next year, they would be able to share that day. 

All of a sudden, she heard someone knocking on her door. Besides her fianceé, she wasn’t expecting anyone. Both of her siblings weren’t living in the same city either. She thought it would be best to ignore it. After all, if it was really important, the person would have messaged her first before coming to her house. 

But, for her disgrace, they kept on knocking. She frowned. She wasn’t in the mood at all and the last thing she needed was to deal with someone else’s bullshit. She stood up and decided to see who the hell was bothering her. The day couldn’t get worse anyway. 

“What?” She asked abruptly. 

In front of her, there was a mysterious man with a cake with him. Femke saw him and thought that he looked very familiar to her. It was like there was something off with this guy, but she couldn’t tell what was it. 

“Good morning, miss Femke” The man cleared his throat before continuing “I have a cake that miss Agnes have sent you” 

Femke didn’t reply at first. That voice was so familiar too. She shook her head. No, it couldn’t be. It was impossible. It was just her imagination. 

“Okay, thanks” 

She grabbed the box with a bit of doubt. Maybe she could eat it all, instead of the pizza. At least, she won’t have to waste money on food that day, something that she thought as a win. 

“Wait. There’s something else” The man said.

“What?” She already thought that the man in front of her was weird. 

The man took his cap and showed a long blonde hair. She also took off her fake mustache and thew it on the ground. 

“Ta-da! I’m your birthday gift, honey!” Agnes shouted. 

Femke opened her mouth in disbelief. She blinked several times and almost threw the cake on the ground. She felt that she was about to pass out. Was she dreaming or what? 

“Agnes? Is that you?” She asked. She tapped Agnes on the cheeks several times to make sure she was real. 

“Of course, I’m Agnes, silly!” She ran and almost tripped. But managed to get a hold of her in time and hugged her fianceé as hard as she could. 

She felt the tears on her shoulder, but Agnes didn’t say anything at all. She missed her so much after several months of just facetime and talk on the phone. She just needed to touch and kiss her again. 

“I thought you couldn’t—” Femke couldn’t even speak because her emotions got the best of her. 

“I wouldn’t miss your special day for anything in the world,” Agnes comforted her.

Femke wiped her tears with her sleeves. She didn’t want any noisy neighbors to see her that vulnerable. 

“Where are your stuff?” She asked when she felt she was better. 

“Oh, I hid them behind the bushes” Agnes turned around and after a couple of minutes of struggling, she brought her baggage with her. 

Femke still thought she was on a dream. However, the moment her lips touched Agnes’s unexpectedly, she realized that her fianceé was just there. By far, she was the best gift that she could ever ask for. 

“Come on, we need to celebrate your birthday, honey!” Agnes was so tired but she refused to let Femke down. She could sleep the next day. 

“I’m so glad you are here, Agnes. I’ve missed you so much!”

Femke closed the door behind her. She was ready to enjoy that day with the love of her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
